


fiendfyre

by elizashamilton



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizashamilton/pseuds/elizashamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dangerous, hard to control, and extremely powerful—love is a lot like fiendfyre // hogwarts au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first year

Maya wouldn’t have said so if anyone asked, but she was scared. She didn’t know a damn thing about this place—about this world. Everyone else seemed so sure of themselves. They knew where they were going and what they were doing and everyone seemed to know each other. She didn’t know anyone. So she stored her luggage and sat in the narrow corridor of the train. She didn’t bother looking for a compartment, instead she rested her back against the wall and her sketchbook against her knees and drew. 

She ignored the shouts and glares from people tripping over her, humming as she sketched. She had been told that her electronics wouldn’t work at this school, so she didn’t bother bringing them, and she already missed music. 

As the train continued people seemed to settle into their compartments. Once Maya was alone she let her charcoal fall and stared out at the vast green passing by. She missed grass. Her tiny flat in the East End didn’t have much grass, and she missed it. She missed sprawling out in the grass, she missed the smell of it freshly mown, she missed the feeling of running her hands through it. 

She turned to a fresh page in her book and began a new sketch of the countryside passing by. The humming started up again, a soft song her dad sang to her when she was young.

“I don’t think you're supposed to be out here.”

“I don’t think I care,” Maya said. She glanced up to see a scrawny girl a few feet away, with dark hair and arms and legs that were too big for her body.

“Why are you out here?” the girl asked as she approached.

“Why are you out here?” Maya shot back. The girl didn’t seem the type to break the rules.

“I went to go to the loo and I heard you humming my favorite lullaby.” The girl sat next to Maya and smiled. “I’m Riley. It’s my first year.”

“Me too. I’m Maya,” Maya mumbled as she shaded in her drawing.

“Now that we know each other will you tell me why you're out here alone?” 

“I don’t know anybody here.”

“Well, now you know me,” Riley began. “And you’re in luck, because I happen to be in need of a best friend. Spot’s all yours if you want it.”

Maya put her charcoal down and finally looked up, considering Riley. “You're a rule follower?”

Riley nodded, smile still etched on her face. Maya sighed.

“I'm not. You better not try to change me.”

 

* * *

 

She was a hatstall. She had watched the other first years go through the sorting, and even though it seemed stupid, it was fast. She had walked up to the chair with her head held high, trying not to trip on her robes. The dusty old hat didn’t even talk to her for three minutes, and then it started all this rubbish about bravery and loyalty and ambition and kindness and a bunch of other adjectives and it made her head spin. 

Finally the hat asked her, “What is the most important thing to you?”

Maya was stumped. How the hell should she know? She was only eleven—she had barely lived.

The hat sighed, if that was possible. It shifted back and forth and began to hum, to the point that Maya’s head was vibrating.

“Stop that,” she snapped. The hat straightened.

“Fine then. Slytherin!” 

She hopped of the stool, hiked up her robes, and marched over to the table. As she sat she could feel people staring at her and she really wanted to just punch them all in the face. She clenched her fist and was ready to swing when someone dropped onto the bench next to her.

“What a wonderful day to take over the world!” Maya turned with raised eyebrows to see a small boy with funny hair grinning maniacally. He met her eye and stuck out his hand.

“The name’s Farkle. Farkle Minkus, Boy Genius.” He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. She tugged her hand away.

“In your dreams, Romeo.”

“No, Farkle, not Romeo. Farkle. F-A-R-K-L-E. Farkle. And you are?”

“Not interested.” Farkle swooned.

“My fair lady, you get harder and harder to resist with every passing moment.” Maya couldn’t help laughing.

Their exchange was cut short when Riley’s name was called. Maya turned to watch. Riley tripped on the way to the stool and the hat barely hesitated to scream out ‘Hufflepuff’. Riley stared at Maya for a moment before making her way to the Hufflepuff table. So much for being best friends. Not like she cared. And it would have never worked out anyway—they were total opposites.

“You can still be friends. It’s not like it used to be, there’s a lot more inter-mingling between the houses. I read all about it in ‘Hogwarts: A History, Second Edition’.”

“You reading my mind Boy Genius?” Maya snuck a glance at the Hufflepuff table.

“No no no, it’s ‘Farkle Minkus, Boy Genius’. I’m having it trademarked. But to answer your question, as much as I would love to master legilimency, father won’t let me have lessons until I’m at least thirteen. Until then I am forced to settle on reading body language. Your body language screamed yearning for a certain Riley Matthews.” 

“Right,” Maya snorted, “yearning.” 

“You’ll be friends, I know it. You can trust me, I know everything.” Farkle told her. “And we’ll be friends too. All the times you’ll be forcibly separated from dear Riley will be spent with me. We’ll really get to know each other.”

Farkle scooted closer to Maya on the bench and she shoved him back.

“First thing to know about me,” she began, her hand on his chest and her arm outstretched. “I like a little thing called personal space.”

 

* * *

 

Maya didn’t like her roommates. One of them, a pretty girl named Missy Bradford, was particularly nasty. She was a snob too, and kept going on about something called “pureblood” (Maya never knew what anyone was talking about. She felt like a complete outsider unless she was with Riley or Farkle.) 

The other girls weren’t so bad, friendly enough and all. One girl even explained some things about the wizarding world to Maya. But one day after classes she overheard them making fun of Riley. 

“Hey, I’ll see you guys later. I’m going to go see Riley and we’re going to talk shit about you behind your backs,” she said. The girls all wore horrified looks, except for Missy, who wished Maya a good time.

“Remember this feeling next time you talk shit about someone. As if you were worth the time,” Maya continued. She curled up in her bed, under her fluffy green comforter, and watched the girls whisper with guilty expressions.

She never told Riley.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve learned the incantation, now time to practice with the wand movements. Remember, swish and flick!” The professor said, demonstrating with her own wand. Maya couldn’t remember any of her professors’ names—she could barely remember her timetable. 

The other first years attempted the charm with various success rates. Farkle’s feather was already floating halfway to the ceiling and he was reading yet another one of his books.

“Maya I think I did something wrong,” Riley squeaked. Maya turned to see Riley’s feather securely on the table and instead her long brown hair was floating up. Maya snickered.

“I can’t help you with that one Honey, ask Farkle.”

“Farkle is busy, please make an appointment with his secretary,” Farkle mumbled, pulling his pet toad, Grus, from his robe pocket and placing him on the table.

“Grus, schedule me in for 10:30 please,” Riley told the toad. He croaked in response.

Maya pointed her wand at Farkle’s book and performed the spell, his book quickly floating up near his feather. 

“Fix her hair you big meanie,” Maya said. “Don’tcha love her or something?”

“I love both of you, you beautiful ladies,” he said, picking up his wand and pointing it Riley’s hair. He performed the counter spell and she squealed.

“Thank you Farkle!” She pulled him into such a fierce hug that he jerked and jabbed Grus with his wand. He croaked loudly and hopped away, Farkle tearing away from Riley to chase him.

“Omygosh Farkle I’m so sorry let me help!” Riley jumped up to help, running towards the toad colliding with Farkle and scaring Grus even more. He began to hop towards the exit. In a panic Maya pointed her wand at him.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” she shouted. Grus croaked as he began to levitate. Maya tried to guide him over to Farkle with her wand, but she bumped into his book and jerked her arm, sending poor Grus flying into the professor.

The professor turned to see Riley and Farkle tangled on the floor and Maya standing a bit away, arm raised and wand pointed.

“Detention,” she said with a sigh. “Detention for the three of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story will follow the gang from first year to seventh year with a lot of time skips. more characters coming soon. im on tumblr @ farkles


	2. second year

Their first tragedy happened in second year. Riley Matthews had a crush on a boy for the first time in her life (Maya told her it was about damn time considering she was almost thirteen). His name was Dave Bleaker and Riley thought she was in love. After pining for weeks she decided to ask him to the special Hogsmeade trip—all students were allowed to attend because of the annual Fall Festival.

Riley asked him on a Friday—the trip was that Saturday—and he said no. Her little heart was broken. Maya stole ice cream from the kitchens and spent the night in Riley's room, her roommates flocking to help comfort her (such typical Hufflepuffs). The next day Maya and Riley went to Hogsmeade together (Farkle said he would be spending the day taking advantage of the empty Potions classroom).

"I'm humiliated Maya," Riley whined halfheartedly. "I could barely say three words to him, and then he said no. You're good at talking to people and boys. It's not fair!"

Maya opened and shut her mouth, resisting the urge to correct Riley. She shrugged and looked around at the students spread throughout the street.

"So let me teach you," she offered. Riley glared at her shoes.

"I can't practice on the boys at school, that's weird. They already think I'm weird." Maya sighed.

"C'mon, let's go to Honeydukes and stock up on sweets." Maya dragged Riley down the sidewalk, and when they passed Dave Bleaker outside of Zonko's Maya jinxed his shoelaces together. When he fell on his face she grabbed Riley's hand and they ran off in glee.

They stopped to catch their breath by Dervish and Banges.

"That was mean!" Riley cried. "But also exhilarating."

"Well, the adventure continues," Maya said. "You said you wouldn't practice talking to boys we know." She motioned to an unfamiliar boy on a bench.

Riley's mouth dropped. "I can't talk to him! He's way cuter than-than, um"

"Dave."

"Right, Dave."

"Just watch me, okay?" Riley nodded eagerly. Maya squared her shoulders and approached the boy. He looked up when he heard her coming.

"Hi! You're cute, I'm cute, we should be cute together." Maya sat next to him, crossed her legs, and continued, "Tell me more about yourself. Why is it always about you? You don't listen to me!" She stood up and crossed her arms. "This isn't working, I'm ending it. See you never!"

Maya sauntered back to Riley with a smirk. "How was that?"

"Amazing," Riley gushed. "You're amazing Maya. I wanna be just like you."

"You don't want to be me Riles, trust me. Now go talk to that boy and be you." Maya gave her a little shove and Riley yelped as she stumbled closer to the boy.

"H-hi," she said.

"Riley!"

"Daddy?"

"Matthews."

"I've been looking all over for you Riley," Professor Matthews said, eyeing the boy on the bench. "Your mum came for a visit, she wants to see you."

"Matthews, you really have the worst timing of anyone who ever lived."

"C'mon Maya, Topanga wants to see you too." Maya fought a smile and turned on her heel, grabbing Riley's hand. Topanga was worth cutting Riley's lesson short. Riley turned and sent a sheepish wave to the boy as she left.

"I barely even said hi," Riley pouted at her father. "You ruined it. I'm telling mum!"

"You're too young for boys Riley," Professor Matthews said with a scowl. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Matthews, didn't you and Topanga kiss when you were eleven?" Maya raised an eyebrow. Professor Matthews sputtered and stuttered and finally just glared at her.

"No one asked you, you jerk." Maya laughed and Riley furrowed her brow.

"You're such a hippocampus!" She cried.

"Do you mean hypocrite?"

"That too!"

* * *

Riley Matthews had finally lost her mind. She had "persuaded" (read: forced) Maya and Farkle to accompany her to the Gryffindor quidditch tryouts. Gryffindor. None of them were even in Gryffindor. They barely even knew anyone in Gryffindor. And yet there they were, sitting in the cold on the windiest day they'd had all year.

Maya had agreed to come, convincing herself she could just draw the whole time. She had no interest in quidditch. And her plan had worked quite well for the first hour. She finished a sketch she'd started ages ago and Farkle worked his way through the stack of books he had brought to read (for fun. Who reads for fun?) Then the wind picked up, and Maya hadn't brought her gloves, and it isn't exactly easy to draw when you can't feel your fingers.

"Riley," Maya warned. She sat on her hands, trying to bring back feeling to them. Riley waved her off, entranced by the "fit quidditch boys".

"C'mon Maya, it's almost over. That guy just did a bludger backbeat! He's definitely making the team. Oh but that one keeps cobbing, he's not gonna make it."

Maya sighed and stretched out on the bench, deciding that at least she could get a decent nap out of all of this. She settled back, arms behind her head, eyes closed, when she felt a fat raindrop fall on her cheek.

"How is Farkle supposed to read about the art of war if it's raining on his book?" Farkle demanded.

"You're reading a muggle book?" Maya asked, sitting up and turning to him.

"Uh, duh. Muggles have had more wars than any species on the planet."

Maya raised an eyebrow. She stood and stretched.

"Sorry Riles, but I draw the line at rain."

"But Peaches," Riley pouted. Maya sighed and grabbed her hand. The rain came faster and harder.

"How about we go inside, get dry, and go to the kitchens so you can have ice cream and talk to the house elves?" Riley's pout grew into a grin.

"I do love ice cream and house elves."

"I know you do Honey." Maya wiped rain from her face uselessly and went to grab her sketchbook from where she had stowed it under a bench a few rows up. She bent to pull it out, tucked it under her robes for protection, and stood back up.

"Hey, hey!"

"Maya move!"

She felt something hit her right in the back of her head. She stumbled and blinked, her vision going blurry. The world was spinning too fast. She dropped onto the bench and grabbed her head.

"Peaches!"

"What happened... head..."

"Oh my... so sorry... bludger... wind."

There were too many voices. Maya couldn't focus on any of them for very long. She looked up and the faces merged and spun, looking like and abstract painting. She groaned and stood carefully.

"Mm fine," she mumbled. The blurry faces watched her as she took one step and her knees buckled. She fell back and felt arms catch her before she hit anything.

"I'll take her."

The arms shifted her so they were holding her bridal style. She saw a broom.

"No flying," she moaned. "Too dizzy."

"Ok, no flying." The arms shifted slightly and she was moving. She kept her eyes closed tight so the world could have a chance to slow down.

When she felt the rain stop she opened her eyes. She was inside and her vision wasn't nearly as blurry. She looked up to see who was carrying her and she had to do a double take.

"You-you're-what are you doing here?" she asked. It was the bench boy from Hogsmeade.

"Lucas Friar. Nice to officially meet you too. You know, I didn't get your name last time. Only, if I remember correctly, 'you're cute, I'm cute, we should be cute together'." He smirked.

"Shut up," she groaned, closing her eyes.

"Oh, you're welcome for carrying you, by the way."

"Hey, you hit me. It's your fault I need to be carried." She paused. "Which I don't. Need to be carried I mean. I can walk."

"Yeah, last time you tried you almost split your head open on the bench. I'm not putting you down."

She pouted. Her head hurt and she was still a little dizzy.

"I'm really sorry. For hitting you. It was an accident."

"Yeah yeah," Maya waved a hand dismissively, mind whirring. "So, you're the new American transfer?"

"Nice deductive skills," Lucas said.

"So why'd you come here?" Maya asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lucas smirked but there was an edge to his tone. Maya lifted her head to really look at him. She studied his face and when he noticed he stared back at her. When she looked into his eyes (they were green—really, really green) she got dizzy again and dropped her head.

Maya spent the walk complaining about being carried, shifting in his arms, and overall being difficult. He wasn't having it ("Look, you're not even heavy, ok? It's really no problem, and I'm not going to be responsible for any further injuries.") Lucas spent the walk trying to get her to tell him her name ("If you didn't hear it when Riley screamed it then that's your fault.")

"Friends should know each other's names," Lucas said after a brief silence. "You know mine."

"Friends?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "Who said we were friends?"

"I did." Maya snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well if you say so."

"I'm a good friend. You should want to be my friend."

"I have enough friends, thanks for the offer."

"Come on! What's your name?" Maya lifted her head to look at him and smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and pushed through the doors of the Hospital Wing, emerging from the dim gloom into hospital bright lights. Maya cried at sudden and intense lighting, hiding her face against his chest.

"Bludger to the head," Lucas told Madame McGregor.

"Oh dear. Lay her on a bed, I'll be right back," she said, hurrying to her office and bustling about.

Lucas set Maya down and she opened her eyes slowly, still sensitive to the light. There was an apology ready on Lucas' tongue and he was about to let it out when Maya cut him off.

"Thanks."

Lucas smiled with mirth. "Anything for a friend."

"I don't need anymore friends," Maya insisted. Lucas shook his head.

"We're going to be friends."

"We're not friends," she said forcefully. Then, without warning, she jerked forward and puked her guts out.

* * *

It was two and a half weeks until Lucas finally learned her name. They were in History of Magic. Lucas sat behind Maya, and she had had to stop doodling her name in her notebook like she used to so that he couldn't read it over her shoulder. Dave Bleaker was passing out old classwork for the professor (teacher's pet much?)

"Here Maya," he said, handing her the essay from last week.

"Dave," she growled, sending him a glare so intense he tripped over his own feet as he tried to get away. Maya could practically feel Lucas smirking.

"Maya. Maya Hart."

"Shut up Buckeye," she hissed, picking at a loose thread on her robes.

"Bu-what? I'm not from Ohio." Lucas furrowed his brow.

"Texas, Ohio, same thing." Maya waved her hand dismissively.

"It's not, actually," he said. "And neither is Hoosier, which is someone from Indiana, or Okie, which is someone from Oklahoma, or any of the names you call me, actually."

"Fine then, Mr. Nickname Nazi, I'll come up with some new ones." Lucas chuckled.

"Or, radical idea here, but you could just call me Lucas."

Maya shook her head. "The same name every day? I don't think so."

"You do know most people only have one name?"

"False. Riley has at least four."

"It's true," Riley said. "I have Riley, Riles, Honey, Sweetie, and Little Zippy, to name a few."

Lucas shrugged, "Maybe you need a nickname then."

Maya snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

Lucas slowly but surely integrated himself into their group. The trio was now the "Fearsome Foursome" (so dubbed by Farkle), and they were virtually always together. By the end of second year they were a custom. And Maya did come up with more nicknames—lots of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again more characters coming soon. i know im kinda rushing through but im trying to get to the good stuff (i.e. older years). eventually there might even be multiple chapters per year. hope y'all enjoy. im on tumblr as farkles


	3. third year part one

Maya fully expected to come back from summer holiday to find Riley and Lucas an item.

"What do you mean you didn't talk to him all summer?"

Maya was fully wrong.

"Well it wasn't easy to stay in touch," Riley picked at her nail varnish. "You know my parents won't let me have an owl."

"It's the twenty-first century Riles, you could have texted him, or called him, or emailed him for goodness sakes!"

"I don't know, ok? I was nervous I guess. I didn't know what to talk about. And I was busy. Why do you even care that I didn't talk to—Lucas!"

Lucas turned and grinned down at them (he had clearly grown a good bit.)

"Hey! This compartment's empty, I was just gonna grab it for us." He slid the door open and held it for them. "How was your summer?"

"Great! Fantastic! Couldn't have been better!" Riley blurted, wringing her hands. Maya placed her hand on Riley's to get her to stop. "How was yours?"

"It was good. I got to go back home. I really missed everyone. You know two horses gave birth while I was gone? I got to meet the foals."

Maya snorted. "Such a cowboy."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "And how was your summer Maya?"

"Oh, it was great. My mum actually came home a few times, and she only called me a freak once," Maya said, regretting it the second she did. She had a simple rule: no talking about her mum. It applied to her friends and to herself.

"Peaches," Riley cooed, squeezing Maya's hand. Maya shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"It's fine Riles, I'm used to it."

"That's not fine Maya," Lucas said. Maya's gaze snapped to him. He was staring at her intently. "That's not something you should be used to."

Maya heard the door slide open but she couldn't look away (his eyes were green—really, really green. Had they always been so green?)

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all Farkle!" Riley stood and ushered him into the compartment and Maya finally tore her eyes away.

"How was your holiday Farkle?" she asked.

"Fantastic! Father finally got me a legilimency tutor! I can do it if I'm making eye contact with someone." He shoved himself between Riley and Maya and faced the blonde. "Look me in the eye."

"No."

"Maya."

"No."

"Look me in the eye Maya."

"No."

"Do it."

Maya grabbed his shirt and yanked, bringing them face-to-face. "I. Said. No."

Farkle gulped and nodded and she let go.

"Who wants to play Exploding Snap?"

* * *

As tradition goes, students had to sit with their houses for the Welcoming Feast, so the Fearsome Foursome was forced to separate. Riley sat with her roommates, Lucas sat with his quidditch friends, and Maya sat with Farkle.

"Can you really get inside people's heads now?" she asked him.

"No," he admitted. "Well, I did once with my tutor, but just for a second."

Maya nodded and swirled her fork in her mashed potatoes.

"Don't tell anyone though, Farkle has a reputation to uphold."

"How could they not talk?" Maya blurted. Farkle's eyes widened at the outbreak.

"Who?"

"Lucas and Riley. They didn't talk all summer. How could they not talk all summer?"

Farkle shrugged and furrowed his brow. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." Maya snapped. She changed the subject, asking him what electives he had chosen.

When the feast was over the students were dismissed by year. When third years were finally dismissed Maya purposely turned the wrong way, heading towards Gryffindor Tower to catch up with Lucas.

"Hey Huckleberry!"

Lucas stopped walking but rolled his eyes. Maya jogged to catch up.

"Huckleberry Finn lived in Mississippi."

"Why didn't you talk to Riley all summer?" she forced out, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. Lucas raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I don't know, it was just hard to stay in touch I guess." He looked at her for a moment before continuing, "Why do you care?"

"I don't care." She scoffed, avoiding his gaze and looking at her feet (why do people keep asking her that? She could be curious without caring). "Riley cares."

"If Riley wanted to talk to me she would have talked to me. Why do you care?"

Maya had five answers ready on her tongue. Five answers, but instead she blurted a sixth.

"Why did you talk to me and not to Riley?" She looked up at him in surprise, unable to believe she had said what she did, but continued. "This summer. Why did you talk to me and not to her?"

Lucas shifted his body so he was right in front of her, less than an arms distance away. Maya didn't think it was intentional, but it made her uneasy. He shrugged.

"I guess you've just always been easier to talk to. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that he turned and made his way to the tower. He stopped short a few feet away, turning slightly to look over his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me about your mom?"

Maya clenched her jaw. "Rule number one," she murmured. "I don't talk about my mum. See you tomorrow."

She barely looked at him as she left, but she could feel him watching her as she did.

* * *

Maya sat on her bed painting her toenails dark red, a focused look on her face. She hummed one of the many songs she missed listening to while she worked and she didn't even flinch when the door was thrown open.

"Today was a good day Peaches," Riley gushed. Maya had barely snatched up the small bottle of nail varnish when Riley collapsed onto the bed.

"All of your days are good days." Maya smiled as she finished up with her toes. Riley sighed.

"Today was an extra good day."

"Hey Hart, warn us next time your pet is going to come visit. And tell it to be quiet," Missy Bradford complained from behind the closed hangings of her bed.

"Bite me Bradford." Maya rolled her eyes. "Ignore her. Why was today so great Riles?"

Riley grinned and swooned. Maya watched her affectionately. It must be great to be so happy all of the time.

"Lucas. Lucas made today extra special. He helped me in Care of Magical Creatures."

Maya made a face. "I don't understand how you could take that class by choice."

"I love anything that breathes Maya. It's my favorite class. And Lucas told me it's his favorite class too!" Riley chewed her lip and stared dreamily at the canopy. "I think we're meant to be."

"I bet you are," Maya said mechanically.

"I know you don't believe in fate and all that stuff, but I do. I really like him Maya."

Maya screwed the cap on the bottle of varnish and put it to the side. She smiled and stretched so her feet lay in Riley's lap.

"I know you do Honey. Why don't you ask him to Hogsmeade?"

Riley's smile grew until it took up half her face.

"That's a great idea!"

* * *

The only asking that was done in the next few weeks was done by an outraged Lucas.

"What do you mean you've never flown before?"

Maya gave a tired shrug, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had stayed up late working on a new painting and had gotten minimal sleep.

Riley giggled at Lucas' dumbstruck expression. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Didn't you have flying lessons in first year?"

"We did," Farkle said. Riley nodded and continued.

"Maya skipped flying lessons."

Then, in unison, "'Until I'm sure the-powers-that-be won't throw me from the broom I am keeping my feet firmly on the ground.'"

They turned to find Maya half-asleep in her peas. She smiled fondly at the memory. She mumbled almost incoherently, "feet stayed on the ground, butt stayed in detention for a month."

Lucas' jaw set, determination in his eyes. He stood, climbing quickly across the table, and grabbed Maya's arm and dragged her from the table.

"Hey!" she cried as she was pulled backwards, sending peas flying. She stumbled over her own feet trying to keep up with his fast pace. When they had exited the Great Hall she tore her arm from his grasp and stomped her foot.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. But, with her pathetic sleepy pout and peas stuck to her cheek, he couldn't take her even semi-seriously. He chuckled and wiped the peas from her cheek, causing her to stiffen.

"I am taking you flying."

It wasn't a question and he silently dared her to challenge him. She accepted.

"Absolutely not. Nope, not happening."

She dropped onto the nearby bench, resolute. Lucas fought the smile tugging on the corners of his lips. Instead he threw up his hands in mock defeat.

"Well there's nothing I can do now. Oh, wait." And with that he scooped Maya up like a sack of potatoes and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Lucas!" She shouted, pounding her tiny fists against his back, thankful at least that she'd worn jeans. He ignored her and in just twenty minutes they were in the middle of the quidditch pitch, brooms lying in the grass and wind blowing through their hair.

"Lucas, I am tired and cold and I'm going back."

Before she could take a step Lucas threw his jacket around her and zipped it up, forcing her to wiggle her arms through the sleeves. He looked at her (in a way she couldn't describe in any other way than annoyingly something) and finally she sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"I'm giving you five minutes and then I'm going inside. Me and Riley were supposed to have a girls day."

He grinned like a kid on Christmas morning and called for his broom. It flew straight up into his waiting hand.

"Now you try."

Maya looked from him to the broom hesitantly. Truth be told (not that she would tell it) she was just as scared to be bad or incapable as she was scared to fall.

She had to call for her broom twice before it rose slowly, just as hesitant as she was. She copied Lucas' position on the broom and gripped it so tight her knuckles turned white. Following his instructions she cleared her mind and leaned forward.

She screamed as she shot forward. She tried maneuvering like he explained and after some jerks and near crashes she got used to it. She managed to stop, hovering ten feet in the air. Lucas flew to her and smiled.

"Well? What do you think?" He didn't tell her it had already been fifteen minutes.

She scowled at him and opened her mouth like she was about to scream at him, but then sped off towards the goalposts.

"Race ya!"

They did race for a while, sometimes taking breaks so Lucas could teach Maya tricks and intricacies. Soon she was flying like she'd been doing it just as long as him. When they decided to call their extended race a tie ("but if it weren't a tie I would definitely be the winner") they flew to the lowest goalpost. Maya, no longer quite so afraid of falling, climbed carefully onto the goalpost and sat, holding her broom and swinging her feet. Lucas reluctantly joined her.

"This isn't safe," he said, apprehensively glancing at the ground. Maya shrugged.

"Is it any less safe than flying?"

"Guess not."

Then Lucas was leaning towards her, hand outstretched. She jerked back, wobbling precariously.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax," he said, leaning closer. He slid his hand into the pocket of his jacket that she still wore, pulling out a granola bar. "I was just getting this. I didn't exactly get to finish lunch you know."

Maya let out a long breath and laughed lightly (she was not blushing, she was just flushed from flying). "Whose fault is that?"

Ignoring her, Lucas broke the granola bar and handed her half.

"They have these in the kitchens?"

"Nah, my momma packed them for me."

"Right, cause momma wants you to grow big and strong like your horses. Can't have any scrawny cowboys." Maya mocked in an exaggerated southern accent.

"Scrawny cowboys are acceptable. Can't have scrawny beaters though." Lucas paused, seeming to think about his next words carefully. Maya raised an expectant eyebrow.

"You know," he began. "Quidditch tryouts are soon. You should try for the Slytherin team."

Maya snorted. "Yeah, great idea Ranger Rick. I just started flying today."

"I know, but you're good." Maya rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Maya. You're really good."

He looked at her in a way that made her squirm. She avoided his gaze, suddenly desperate to change the subject.

"Riley wants to go to Hogsmeade with you."

Subject changed.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Ok."

"Just to–uh–let you know. She said she would ask you, but you know how she gets. Maybe you should ask her instead."

He nodded his head (but not in a 'yes' kind of way, or an 'I will' kind of way. It was a weird kind of way. Maya didn't know what it meant).

* * *

Eight days later Maya tried out for the Slytherin quidditch team. Two days after that she found out she was their new seeker. When she announced it to her friends Riley squealed and Farkle congratulated her and Lucas went to give her a big bear hug. She intercepted it, cutting him off with a high-five.

He looked at her strangely, again (he wasn't disappointed, definitely not).

Three days later it was announced that Riley and Lucas would be going to Hogsmeade together. Maya didn't know who asked who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while. things to expect: zay, smackle, iffy dates, and lots and lots of feelings (not necessarily in that order and not necessarily in the next chapter).
> 
> im too lazy to format on this site so sorry y'all don't get italics 
> 
> thanks to everyone who kudo-ed and bookmarked 
> 
> im on tumblr as farkles


End file.
